SCODE (ARG)
SCODE is a roleplay Alternate Reality Game (ARG) that went from late October 2012 to January 2013, and the fan sequel to the popular ARG'' SBARG'' . It was based on the game "Sburb" introduced in the famous webcomic "Homestuck" written by Andrew Hussie, which can be found on the site MS Paint Adventures. One of three fan-made continuations of SBARG, the other two being iamofcourse and'' SBARG V2'' , it grew exponentially since its humble beginnings and has since been completed. History SCODE originally started out on a MSPARP chat created by former player misrecollectScrivener on October 21, 2012. It was intended to be a simple, lively and fun chat where people could roleplay themselves 'remembering' playing SBARG. However, it soon grew quickly, and certain players' actions, as well as unforeseen events made it so that it became the ARG it is known as today. Plot : Main article: SCODE (Story) After the Scratch that took place at the end of SBARG, it wasn't long before players began remembering playing it. Many found themselves going onto a chat to share their memories, as well as contact others who remembered or were beginning to do so. However, the players were soon contacted by a mysterious guide (later revealed to be an AI known as DAN), who proceeded to bring them all back into the Game. Many challenges awaited them, with old and new foes planning their demise, but the players would eventually prevail and defeat the Dersite forces. Yet victory would be short-lived and bittersweet, as another setback was revealed: their old enemy Chronos, who was attempting to enter their session the entire time and held at bay only by DAN, had finally succeeded and would quickly arrive to destroy them all. With DAN's (and later Tiresias') guidance, the players managed to Scratch their session and explode the Tumor, stopping Chronos in his tracks. They traveled to the post-Scratch universe, where it was revealed life was drastically different for the inhabitants living on their version of Earth, now known as "Mort-Terra". Tensions sparked between the two groups, although it has since died down. Together, they defeated the post-Scratch Prospit forces and destroyed the stagnant Battlefield, replacing it with the grown version brought over from the previous session. The players proceeded to fight and defeat the Dersite royalty, performing the Ultimate Alchemy and creating their Door to their new universe. Finally victorious once and for all, they entered the new universe, and thus the Game ended. Gamemasters There were two small groups that made up the gamemasters of the ARG; one for the story, and the other for creating art and other media. Both team members were revealed in this post on January 28, 2013. Story Team: *apocalypseGambit *thethiefofdoomdante *valuan *we-are-forever-heroes Art Team: *analiamber *nicodoll *thru-3rd-impact Special kudos was also given to the honorary GMs/moderators: *disjointedAria *echoingBassist Medium SCODE was held mostly on the roleplay chat website MSPARP, the main chat currently being "heroesareforevergods" (the former main chat "we-are-forever-heroes" breaking down with a log of 292 pages in before being fixed). In addition, a new universe chat called "Scodes-new-universe" was also created for any players interested in the ARG still to roleplay in, despite its end. Tumblr was another platform used as well; prompts were given to the players through the main blog, and many other player blogs were also hosted there. Links *Main blog *'Main chats: 'Original (we-are-forever-heroes) - Secondary (heroesareforevergods) - New Universe (Scodes-new-Universe) *TV Tropes page Category:The Game